1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chair construction. More particularly the invention relates to a chair construction which enables vertical stacking of the chairs into a stable configuration and one which includes a unique interlocking, or ganging, arrangement which permits adjacent chairs to be releasably interlocked together to form semi-permanent rows.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years general purpose, or random-utility chairs have become quite popular for use in large indoor arenas and the like. By using removable chairs, rather than fixed in place theater type seating, arenas and pavilions can be used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, using removable utility chairs, a ballroom, gymnasium, or sports arena floor can be quickly converted to an auditorium capable of seating hundreds of people.
However, the use of removable utility chairs in the manner described is not without problems. In the first place, storage of the chairs when they are not in use has created difficulties. In attempting to alleviate this problem several chair manufacturers have suggested designs which enable the chairs to be stacked vertically one on top of the other. Such a feature conserves space and expedites moving of the chairs between the storage area and the arena. However, most such designs fail to consider the problem of lateral stability so that when the chairs are in a stacked configuration they are extremely unstable and tend to topple. This situation creates an obvious and highly undesirable safety problem.
Another very serious problem inherent in the use of random utility chairs for auditorium applications concerns the tendency of the chairs to become disarrayed. Good safety practices dictate that in auditorium type seating aisleways be kept open at all times for ingress and egress. In practice, even though the chairs may be set up in rows initially, if they are free to slide about, aisleways quickly disappear as the people move into the auditorium and adjust their seating position. In an emergency situation the problem is substantially aggravated as the chairs are pushed about by the people trying to reach the auditorium exits.
The chairs of the present invention effectively overcome the problems set forth in the previous paragraphs. Through the use of uniquely designed side bar interlocking members, adjacent chairs can be quickly and easily interlocked together to form semipermanent rows for safe auditorium seating. These novel interlocking members also function to expedite vertical stacking of the chairs and, due to their unique design, provide substantial laterial stability to the stacked array. Additionally, the strategic positioning of plastic bumpers on the interlocking members prevent marring of the chair frames during the stacking and transport operations.